koi mil gaya
by miya miyoko
Summary: Sakura, puteri Presiden Konoha yang gemar memaki orang dan suka berkata-kata kasar, seharusnya tiba di Spanyol beberapa jam yang lalu. Namun.../ "Pak Presiden! Paket besar yang berisi Nona Sakura dan beberapa tabung oksigen di dalamnya. Tersasar ke Mumbai, India."/ "Apaaa!" / "Dill hai tumhara?"/ AU-SasuSaku. Bollywood style.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning : AU, OOC._

_Pairing : SasuSaku & KizaSaku (Father-Daughter)_

_###_

_**(Kizashi POV)**_

Aku Kizashi Haruno. Aku Presiden Konoha terpilih, untuk periode 2014-2019. Semua orang mengatakan bahwa aku beruntung, karena aku adalah satu-satunya Presiden Konoha yang terpilih melalui pemilihan umum secara langsung. Sebagian besar masyarakat Konoha membebankan nasib mereka ke pundakku.

Itu pekerjaan yang berat. Tapi aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin.

Ah, sebelum memikirkan rakyatku, alangkah baiknya aku memikirkan keluargaku ... Umm ... Lebih tepatnya puteriku lebih dulu.

###

_Kamera menyorot pada seorang perempuan muda berambut pink sepunggung yang baru saja turun dari sebuah limousin dengan pengawalan ketat. Dia mengenakan gaun selutut berwarna merah marun, sepatu hak tinggi dari Christian Louboutin, dan tas tangan mahal buatan perancang terkenal Perancis. _

_Melepas kacamata hitamnya, dia menatap angkuh pada para bodyguard yang mengawalnya. Lalu dengan langkah anggun dia berjalan memasuki Red House, Istana Kepresidenan Konoha._

###

Namanya Sakura Haruno. Dia puteriku satu-satunya. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku dan mendiang isteriku, Mebuki, memperlakukannya lembut seperti sebuah boneka porselen. Tapi sayangnya anakku itu rusak. Bukan rusak dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Melainkan ...

###

_BRUK!_

_Mata perempuan berambut pink itu menyalang marah saat salah satu staf ayahnya, tidak sengaja menabraknya ketika keluar dari lift, membuatnya terhuyung ke belakang dan hampir jatuh._

_Tampaknya staf perempuan malang itu sedang terburu-buru, hingga dia tidak sengaja menabrak ... Puteri Presiden!_

_"M-maafkan saya Ms. Haruno, saya tid ..."_

_"KAU TIDAK PUNYA MATA YA?" Raung Sakura emosi sambil memelototi staf malang yang ketakutan itu. _

_"N-Nona?"_

_"Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang jalan? Di mana kau menaruh matamu? Di (teeeeetttt) kau benar-benar (teeeeeettt) dan kau (teeeeeeeett). (Teeeet. Teeeeet. Teeet)" Puteri Sang Presiden Haruno, terus saja memaki perempuan malang di depannya dengan kata-kata makian kasar yang patut untuk disensor. Beberapa pengawalnya terlihat kewalahan untuk menenangkan dan menghentikan Sakura._

_###_

_... _Rusak dalam artian konotatif. Sakura tidak pernah menghargai orang lain. Dan dia memiliki mulut yang sangat kotor. Dia bisa memaki orang lain, jauh lebih baik dari siapapun yang ada di dunia ini. Aku tidak ingat Mebuki ngidam apa waktu dia hamil dulu, sampai kami harus mendapatkan anak yang kasar dan suka memaki orang seperti Sakura.

Dan kalau sudah memaki, Sakura tidak akan berhenti sampai orang yang dia maki itu pingsan atau terkena serangan jantung.

###

_Kembali ke lobi di depan lift, Red House. Beberapa pengawal Sakura terlihat duduk lesu di lantai sambil menatap kagum pada majikan mereka yang masih bersemangat memaki perempuan di depannya, walau sudah satu jam berlalu._

_"Apa kau mendengarku (teeeettttt) kau (teeeettttt) dan (teeeeeeeet)!"_

_Perempuan yang sejak tadi dimarahi Sakura, tampak menunduk, menangis sesegukan lalu..._

_Bruk!_

_... Pingsan._

_###_

Kelakuan Sakura membuatku malu pada rakyatku. Dan aku benar-benar ingin menghentikan kebiasaan buruk anakku itu. Tapi aku bingung bagaimana caranya?

Saran yang diberikan oleh Kurenai, asisten pribadiku terlalu ekstrem untuk diterapkan pada Sakura. Namun apa boleh buat? Bahkan sekolah kepribadianpun tidak bisa merubah sifat Sakura menjadi lebih baik.

Telepon di atas meja kerjaku berdering. Aku mengangkatnya. Itu dari Kurenai, asistenku yang memberitahu bahwa lima menit lagi Sakura akan tiba di ruanganku, setelah beberapa waktu lalu dia sukses membuat salah seorang stafku pingsan dengan makian dahsyatnya.

Huh, anak itu benar-benar ya?

"Baiklah. Siapkan semuanya, setelah itu datanglah kemari untuk 'membereskan' Sakura."

"Baik Presiden."

Aku menutup telepon, dan duduk tenang di balik kursi kerjaku, menunggu Sakura masuk dengan segala kekacauan yang akan dibuatnya.

Sekian detik kemudian.

"_Daddy_!" Nah si pengacau sudah datang.

Sakura masuk berdiri bersidekap di mejaku dengan wajah cemberut. Pengawal-pengawalnya sudah dia tinggal di luar pintu.

"Apa yang _Daddy _lakukan? Kenapa mau mengirimku untuk tinggal di Spanyol, di tempat Bibi Tsunade yang galak itu?! Aku tidak mau!" Tanpa babibu dia langsung memprotes rencana yang sudah kusiapkan untuknya. Mengirim Sakura ke tempat Tsunade adalah cara terakhir yang bisa kutempuh untuk memperbaiki kerusakan Sakura.

Tsunade, adalah saudara sepupu almarhum isteriku, dia adalah mantan menteri pertahanan Jepang yang dikenal disiplin dan tegas. Tidak ada satu orangpun di dunia ini yang bisa mengalahkan kegalakan, kesadisan, dan kedisiplinannya. Dan bahkan Sakurapun takut terhadapnya.

"Tidak ada protes. Suka atau tidak, _Daddy _akan tetap mengirimmu ke Spanyol." Aku mencoba untuk tegas di depan Sakura, walau aku tahu kemungkinan dia untuk menuruti perkataanku hanya ... Satu persen?

"_Daddy _berani memaksaku?!" Mata hijaunya menyalang marah menatapku.

Oh Sakura, kau itu anakku. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak berani memaksamu?

BRAKK!

"_Daddy _berani memaksaku?!"

Sakura menggebrak meja dengan gaya preman pasar, sambil bertolak pinggang memelototiku.

Oh ya ampun, ya ampun, ya ampun. Jantungku. Dasar anak durhaka!

Aku mendelik ke arahnya, dan dia balas menatapku menatapku tajam. Dia benar-benar mirip mendiang isteriku, Mebuki, saat sedang PMS.

"_Daddy _akan tetap mengirimmu ke Spanyol karena ini demi kebaikanmu." Mengumpulkan semua keberanianku, aku menjawab tegas perkataan Sakura. Memalukan kalau ketahuan aku takut pada anakku sendiri.

"_Daddy! (_Teeetttt. Teeeett. Teeeeet)."

Lancar sekali dirimu memakiku, Nak. Adakah yang mau memberikan lakban padaku? Agar aku bisa menghentikan apapun yang keluar dari mulut Sakura sekarang.

Kurenai dan beberapa pengawal, yang sejak tadi kutunggu, tiba-tiba menerobos masuk ke dalam kantorku. Mereka langsung menyergap Sakura, memitingnya sampai tak bisa bergerak. Sebagian diantara mereka meringis, mendengar kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari mulut anak semata wayangku itu.

Beberapa pengawal yang tersisa masuk dengan membawa kotak kardus besar yang beberapa bagiannya sudah dilubangi, tali, lakban, dan sekitar tiga buah tabung oksigen.

Aku pikir, aku perlu menambah tabung oksigennya. Aku tidak mau anakku mati lemas saat dimasukan ke kotak kardus dan dikirim ke rumah Tsunade, di Spanyol.

Mata hijau Sakura melebar ngeri melihat benda-benda yang dibawa oleh pengawalku.

"_Daddy. _Apa yang akan _Daddy _lakukan padaku?" Matanya menyipit curiga.

"Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap mengirimmu ke Spanyol, ke tempat Tsunade."

Mata Sakura melebar tak percaya.

"Walau aku harus memasukanmu ke dalam kardus," ucapku sembari bangun dari kursiku dan berjalan mengitari meja.

Anakku yang cantik itu menganga.

"_Daddy _kejammm! (Teeeeeeeeeeeeet. Teeeeeeeet!)"

Dan para pengawalkupun mulai beraksi, melumpuhkan Sakura dengan mengikat tangan dan kakinya, lalu mereka menutup mulutnya dengan lakban, kemudian mereka memasukannya ke dalam kardus yang berukuran cukup besar untuk memuat tubuhnya.

Sakura meronta, menggeliat, lalu mendelik marah ke arahku.

Aku mendesah, memerintahkan beberapa anak buahku untuk memasangkan tabung oksigen untuk Sakura. Melonggarkan ikatan tangannya, agar dia bisa meraih tabung oksigen kalau dia kesulitan bernapas.

"Segera bereskan dan paketkan dia ke tempat Tsunade, dan jangan lupa kirimkan barang-barangnya juga," perintahku pada Kurenai.

Kardus ditutup, kemudian di rekatkan dan rapikan dengan lakban. Beberapa lubang di keempat sisi kardus tersebut sengaja dibuat agar anakku tidak kesulitan bernafas.

Meraih telepon di atas meja kerjaku, aku segera memutar nomer telepon Tsunade.

"Halo," dia mengangkat teleponnya.

"Aku akan mengirimkan dia lewat pengiriman paket. Dalam waktu beberapa jam dia akan tiba di Spanyol. Aku harap kau bisa menjaga dan mendidiknya dengan baik," jelasku _to the poin._

_"_Hmmm. Baiklah." Dia lalu menutup teleponnya.

Aku mendesah lega. Para pengawal sudah mengangkut kardus yang berisi Sakura ke luar kantor, mereka akan membawanya ke Bandara. Kalau Sakura pergi ke Spanyol, maka aku bisa menjalankan tugasku sebagai pemimpin negara dengan tenang. Beberapa bulan setelah berada di Spanyol sikap Sakura pasti bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik.

###

Aku pikir setelah mengirim Sakura ke luar negeri, aku bisa tidur dengan tenang, karena aku tidak akan malu lagi dengan kelakuannya. Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

Malam itu, sekitar pukul dua belas, salah satu bawahanku menelpon. Mengabarkan berita yang membuat jantungku berhenti.

"Pak Presiden! Paket yang berisi Nona Sakura dan beberapa tabung oksigen tidak sampai di Spanyol, paket itu tersasar ke Mumbai, India."

"APAAAA?" ANAKKU!

###

_(Normal POV)_

_Mumbai, 18 Januari 2014._

"Pengiriman paket untuk Tuan Sasuke Sharma!"

Lelaki berambut hitam yang sedang membuat sarapan itu mendengus, dia melirik ke arah jam. Kemarin Itachi, kakaknya yang bekerja sebagai karyawan bank swasta di Konoha menelpon, dia telah mengirim beberapa barang elektronik dalam kardus besar untuk Sasuke. Dan seharusnya barang itu memang sampai hari ini.

Hanya memakai celana pijama biru dan kaus singlet berwarna putih, Sasuke beranjak menuju ke ruang tamu untuk membuka pintu apartemen bagi si pengirim barang.

"Tuan Sasuke Sharma?" Tanya lelaki punjabi bertubuh gempal yang berdiri di depan pintu Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Ada pengiriman untuk anda." Dia bergeser sedikit untuk memperlihatkan paket kardus berukuran jumbo itu pada Sasuke. "Dan tolong tanda tangani di sini," dia kemudian menyerahkan sebuah pulpen dan nota tanda terima pada Sasuke.

Setelah Sasuke menandatanganinya, lelaki punjabi itu lalu membantu dia untuk mengangkat kardus tersebut ke dalam apartemen Sasuke. Kemudian berpamitan pergi.

Alis Sasuke bertaut menatap kardus raksasa yang diletakan di tengah ruang tamu apartemennya. Dia heran, barang seperti apa yang dikirim Itachi sampai dia butuh kardus sebesar itu? Barangnya juga berat.

Apa Itachi mengirimkannya motor balap yang dimasukan dalam kardus?

Bibir Sasuke mengerut ketika melihat beberapa lubang kecil yang dibuat pada keempat sisi kardus. Lubang-lubang seperti itu biasanya dibuat orang untuk mengirim hewan peliharaan.

_Apa Itachi mengirimiku seekor babon? _Pikirnya penasaran sembari membungkuk untuk mengintip pada lubang tersebut.

Dan matanya seketika melebar ngeri. "Ya Tuhan!" Ucapnya terkejut sambil berlari ke dapur, mengambil pisau agar dia bisa membuka kardus besar tersebut.

Sasuke merobek kardus itu dengan terburu-buru, dan matanya tampak khawatir saat melihat satu sosok perempuan asing berambut merah muda yang berbaring tak berdaya di dalam kardus tersebut. Kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat. Di mulut dan hidungnya terpasang tabung oksigen.

Sasuke tidak tahu perempuan itu tidur, pingsan, atau mati?

Dia lalu memeriksa denyut pada leher dan pegelangan tangannya, kemudian dia melepas tabung oksigen untuk memeriksa pernafasan pada hidungnya.

_Dia masih hidup. _Batin Sasuke lega. Dengan segera dia menggendong perempuan asing itu menuju ke sofa panjang, membaringkannya dengan baik. Dan setelah membereskan kekacauan kardus di ruang tamu. Sasuke segera menelepon sahabatnya Dokter Vikram Shing, untuk memeriksa kondisi perempuan asing tersebut.

"Apa-apaan Itachi? Kenapa dia mengirimiku kardus yang berisi perempuan? Bukannya barang-barang elektronik seperti yang dia katakan?" Dengan gusar Sasuke memelototi layar ponselnya, mencari nama Itachi pada daftar kontak, lalu menelponnya.

###

_Bersambung_

_###_


	2. Chapter 2

(**Sakura POV**)

Aku merasa lemas dan pusing. Sepertinya aku sudah tidur terlalu lama. Seluruh bagian tubuhku terasa sakit dan pegal. Ternyata berada di dalam kardus selama berjam-jam sangatlah tidak mengenakan.

Ayahku yang bodoh itu benar-benar keterlaluan! Memangnya dia pikir aku kucing angora? Pakai acara dimasukan ke dalam kardus lalu dikirim lewat pengiriman paket. Gezzz, bisa-bisanya rakyat Konoha memilih mahluk yang tidak berperi kebapakan itu sebagai Presiden! Awas saja, kalau aku pulang ke Konoha, aku akan menghancurkan karir kepresidenannya. Dasar tua bangka! Berani-beraninya dia melakukan hal ini padaku!

"Ugh," aku mengeluh saat mencoba bangun dari posisi berbaringku di atas sofa. Kepalaku sakit sekali, rasanya seperti sedang dipukul menggunakan palu.

Ngomong-ngomong sekarang aku berada di mana? Apakah pesawatnya masih transit di negara-entah apapun itu-atau aku sudah sampai di Spanyol?

Eeeeeeh ... Tunggu!

Rasa sakit kepalaku mendadak hilang, dan mataku melebar saat menyadari sesuatu.

_Aku baru bangun dari posisi berbaring di atas sofa? Bukan di dalam kardus? _Aku melongo, memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan bernuansa putih minimalis itu. Tampak seperti ruang tamu sebuah apartemen sederhana, tidak terlalu besar namun rapi. _Apa aku sudah sampai di Spanyol? Tapi ... Ini tidak terlihat seperti ruang tamu rumah bibi Tsunade, si nenek sihir berdada melon. _

Jangan tanyakan kenapa aku tahu tentang ruang tamu rumah Bibi Tsunade, saat mendiang ibuku masih hidup, aku sempat pergi ke sana beberapa kali. Dan ... Aku rasa rumah dan ruang tamu Bibi Tsunade, sekarang makin kecil. Apa dia sudah jatuh miskin, gara-gara kebiasaan minum dan berjudinya itu? Dasar Bibi Tsunade bodoh! Dengan julukan 'Legenda kalah judi' bagaimana bisa dia bermain judi tanpa menghabiskan hartanya?

Sambil mendengus, aku bangun dari sofa. Aku ingin mencari Bibi Tsunade, dan aku akan memaksanya untuk memulangkanku ke Konoha.

_"Humko humise chura lo,_

_Dil mein kahin tum chupa lo."_

Sayup aku mendengar suara orang bersenandung.

_"Humko humise chura lo,_

_Dil mein kahin tum chupa lo."_

Itu seperti suara laki-laki. Bibi Tsunade tinggal bersama seorang lelaki? Oh _God_, jangan bilang kalau dia sudah punya pacar? Membayangkan Bibi Tsunade bermesraan dengan seorang laki-laki membuatku bergidik ngeri.

_"Hum akele, kho na jaayen,_

_Door tumse, ho na jaayen."_

Dengan alis bertaut aku berjalan menuju sumber suara.

_"Paas aao gale se laga lo."_

Melewati lorong menuju ke ... Dapur?

_"Humko humise chura lo,_

_Dil mein kahin tum chupa lo._

_Hum akele, kho na jaayen,_

_Door tumse, ho na jaayen,_

_Paas aao gale se laga lo._

_Humko humise chura lo_

_Dil mein kahin tum chupa lo."_

Aku melongo di depan pintu dapur, memandangi pundak tegap seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang sedang sibuk memasak di belakang pantry. Dia mengenakan celana jins biru usang dan kemeja putih lengan panjang, yang lengannya di gulung hingga siku. Lelaki itu tampak asik dengan kegiatannya sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Dia terus bernyanyi sambil memasak.

_"Ye dil dhadka do, zulfein bikhra do,_

_Sharma ke apna aanchal lehra do."_

Aku mengerucutkan bibir. Lagunya terdengar tak asing. Dan ... Itu bukan lagu berbahasa Spanyol.

_"Hum zulfein to bikhra dein, din mein raat na ho jaaye,_

_Hum aanchal to lehra dein, par barsaat na ho jaaye."_

Laki-laki itu bernyanyi dengan sangat baik, walaupun tanpa musik. Selain itu suaranya juga cukup merdu.

_"Hone do barsaatein, karni hain kuch baatein."_

Dan ... Aku benar-benar merasa familiar dengan lagu ini. Aku seperti pernah mendengarnya tapi dimana?

_"Paas aao gale se laga lo." _

Oh ya, aku ingat! Itu lagu dari film India Mohabattein kan? Hebat. Aku baru tahu ada orang Spanyol yang bisa menyanyikan lagu India dengan fasih.

_"Humko humise chura ..." _Laki-laki berambut hitam itu berbalik, dia berhenti bernyanyi saat melihatku.

Dia tidak tampak seperti orang Spanyol. Dia terlihat berasal dari asia. India mungkin? Mengingat betapa fasih dan lancarnya dia menyanyikan lagu hindi. Dan wajahnya juga mengingatkanku pada bintang film India ... Umm ... Farden Khan? Tapi dengan model rambut raven, mirip buntut ayam.

Dia menyapa dan menanyakan sesuatu padaku dengan bahasa yang tidak aku mengerti, lalu memberiku isyarat untuk duduk di meja makan.

Aku mengangguk linglung, sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang gatal karena bingung, aku beranjak menuju meja makan lalu duduk.

_"Namaskar."_

Apa?

"_Kaishi ho?"_

Hweee? Apa yang dia katakan? Aku tidak pernah menemukan kata-kata itu dalam kamus bahasa Spanyol yang kubaca.

_"Mera naam Sasuke. Tumhara naam koun hai?" _

What? Tunggu, tunggu! Jangan bilang kalau itu bahasa India? Apa bahasa nasional negara Spanyol sudah berubah menjadi bahasa hindi?

_Jangan-jangan ... _

Mataku membeliak ngeri saat memikirkan (kemungkinan) hal bodoh yang sedang terjadi padaku.

"_Kyon app yahan hai? Mumbai thi." _

_... Aku nyasar ke India. _

_"Hei. Kya hua tumko?" _

Aku meringis, menatap lelaki raven di depanku dengan pandangan nelangsa. Dia telah selesai memasak dan tampak mengkhawatirkanku.

_"Aap kahan se aaye hain?" _

Huuhuuuhuu. "Apa yang sedang kamu bicarakan? (Teeeeeeeeetttt) Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti semua yang kau katakan sejak tadi (teeeeet) sialan!"

Laki-laki itu terdiam mendengar apa yang aku ucapkan. Alisnya bertaut menatapku, kemudian dia berkata ; "Jadi kamu orang Jepang?"

Eh? Dia bisa bahasa Jepang? Kenapa tidak mengatakannya dari tadi?

###

(**Sasuke POV**)

Gadis gila. Jadi asalnya dari Jepang? Ugh. Demi Tuhan, dia berisik sekali.

Setelah selesai sarapan aku mengajaknya ke ruang tamu untuk mendengarkan ceritanya tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, bagaimana dia bisa berada di dalam kardus, dan kenapa dia bisa sampai di apartemenku. Gadis itu bercerita dengan berapi-api dan hampir semua ceritanya dipenuhi oleh makian kasar yang tidak patut didengar.

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Puteri Presiden Konoha, Haruno Kizashi yang (teeeeeeeeettt) dan (teeeeeeeeet)."

Anak Presiden? Ya ampun, aku baru tahu ada anak Presiden yang bisa memaki ayahnya sendiri dengan lancar.

"Ayah bodohku dan anak buah sialannya yang memasukanku ke kardus. Dia bilang akan mengirimku ke Spanyol, ke tempat Bibi Tsunade. Tapi kenapa aku malah tersasar ke ..."

Dia menatapku bingung.

"Mumbai. India." Aku melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Iya! Mumbai, India!" Sakura mengulang perkataanku. "Arrrgh!" Aku kaget saat dia mulai berteriak histeris sambil melompat-lompat marah di atas sofaku.

Hei, hei, itu sofa mahal _Miss. _Aku membelinya dengan gajiku sendiri.

"Dasar Haruno Kizashi (teeeeeeeeet) mahluk paling (tteeeeeeeeet) di dunia, dan (teeeeeeeet. Teeeeet. Teeeeet)."

Sakura terus memaki dengan penuh amarah. Dia benar-benar gadis bermulut kotor, aku jadi curiga kalau dia ini bukan puteri presiden Konoha. Jangan-jangan ... Dia pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang mau dikirim keluar negeri untuk menjalani pengobatan intensif, tapi karena tidak punya biaya untuk membeli tiket pesawat, jadilah dia dikirim lewat pengiriman paket. Aku tahu pemikiranku itu tidak masuk akal. Tapi ... Ya Tuhan, makiannya membuat kepalaku pusing.

Aku harus menghubungi Juugo Khan, temanku yang bekerja sebagai asisten Duta Besar India untuk Konoha. Aku ingin dia membantuku mencari tahu tentang identitas gadis sinting ini. Apa benar dia puteri presiden Konoha, atau hanya gadis sinting yang tersasar ke India?

"Hei Tuan Pantat Ayam!"

Apa? Dia bilang apa tadi? Pantat ayam? Kurang ajar! Aku memelototi Sakura yang tampak gelisah, berdiri di depanku sambil mengapit kedua paha indahnya yang tertutupi gaun selutut berwarna merah marun. Dia kenapa lagi?

"Dimana letak kamar kecil? Aku rasa aku butuh ke toilet," ucapnya tampak sedikit malu.

Aku mendesah. "Toilet ada di kamar yang ada di ujung lorong." Jawabku acuh. Toilet dan kamar mandi di apartemenku hanya satu, dan itupun hanya ada di dalam kamarku.

Setelah mendengar perkataanku, Sakura segera berlari masuk ke arah lorong koridor, untuk menuju toilet yang ada di kamarku. Dia kebelet pipis ya?

Haaah. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan dengannya. Aku memang tidak mengenal Sakura, tapi aku tidak mungkin mengusirnya begitu saja dari apartemenku. Dia tersasar ke sini dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan.

###

**Bersambung**

###

**Pengertian Bahasa India : **

_1. Namaskar : Selamat pagi_

_2. Kaisi ho : Apa khabar? / bagaimana keadaanmu (karena saya bingung sama bahasa indianya 'Bagaimana keadaanmu?' Jadi saya pakai kata 'Kaisi ho?' Buat Sasuke nanyain keadaan Sakura yang baru sadar dari pingsannya)_

_3. Mera naam Sasuke. Tumhara naam koun hai? : Nama Saya Sasuke, siapa namamu?_

_4. Kyon app yahan hai? Mumbai thi. : Kenapa anda bisa ada di sini? Di mumbai?_

_5. Hei. Kya hua tumko? : Hei. Ada apa denganmu? _

_6. Aap kahan se aaye hain? : anda datang dari mana?_

Mohon maaf jika ada pengertian bahasa Indianya yang salah. Dan terimakasih banyak saya ucapkan untuk yang sudah mereview di chapter kemarin.


End file.
